1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic signal transmitting device and integrated circuit thereof for transmitting an electronic signal, and more particularly, to an electronic signal transmitting device and integrated circuit thereof with a high electro-static discharge (ESD) resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, various kinds of electronic circuitry can be integrated/formed in a single chip. The electronic circuitry in an integrated circuit can be classified into core circuitry and input/output circuitry, which are both driven by power sources with different respective voltages. In order to allow the core circuit and input/output circuit to connect with the external power supplies, core power pads and input/output pads are configured in the integrated circuit.
Electro-static charges may easily enter the inside of the integrated circuit via the core power pads and the input/output pads when packing, testing, transporting or manufacturing the integrated circuit. When excessive amounts of charge enter the integrated circuit, an electro-static discharge phenomenon will occur. The electro-static discharge may cause the integrated circuit to work abnormally, and may even damage the electronic circuitry of the integrated circuit in a more serious situation. Thus, how to reduce the effect of electro-magnetic discharge is an important topic to be discussed.